Sasuke and Sakura See you soon
by lovesnaruto7
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have to beat the Akatsuki. In order to put Sasuke's life back to the way it was he has to kill his brother without losing Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

"I have to get over this already!" Sakura said quietly to herself

"If he doesn't want to be with me I will just have to get over it..." She murmured

"Sakura who are you talking to?" A very cold voice said

Sakura jumped out of her seat and turned around.

"Please go away..." She said barely above a whisper

 _What is she talking about she is usually all over me whenever I am near her!_

Sasuke walked up to her and asked her again but in a more hoarse tone than before.

"Who are you talking to?" He said

"I. Said. .Alone!" She screamed chakra pouring out of her fist and slammed into Sasuke who in turn slammed against a wall, knocked unconscious.

"I am sorry Sasuke-Kun..."

When Sasuke woke the next morning he was surprised to find a letter from Sakura next to him

 _Dear Sasuke-Kun_

 _I am sorry for my outburst on you I just need some time away from you Naruto everybody, even Tsunade, so please do not let Naruto be worried if he can't find me, I know that you won't care if I am gone so goodbye._

 _-Sakura_

"Oh my god..." He whispered.

Thank's for reading, please comment

-lovesNaruto7


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke is walking through the village hidden in the leaves, he has been summoned by Tsunade, to find where Sakura went.

 _Why do I have to be on this mission? It's not like I care where she goes, she can do whatever she wants I don't care! Sasuke repeated to himself as he walked towards the Hokage tower._

"Sasuke-Teme Where is Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto yelled just as Sasuke stepped into the Hokage's office.

"I don't know and I don't care Dobe..." Sasuke said coldly

"How can you not care she is alone, when the Akatsuki are at their worst, and not to mention she is your teammate!" Tsunade intervened

Sasuke was taken aback by this Tsunade had never yelled at him although he did not show any emotion he was scared.

"What does it matter she is the one who decided to knock me out and then run away it is not my fault!" He blurted, immediately shutting his mouth.

"What did you just say?" He could have of sworn he saw a vein pop out of Tsunade's forehead reminding him of Sakura.

"She left me this letter.." He tossed the letter on her desk and backed away as both she and Naruto read it over, again, and again, and again.

"Why didn't you tell us Teme?" Naruto asked quietly, barely above a whisper. Before Sasuke could answer, Shizune flung the door open panting.

"Tsunade-Sama!" She gasped and held out the picture, and fell to her knees, gasping for air. Sasuke took the picture and looked it over the picture was of Sakura, but with someone, he recognized the person as his brother.

"Itachi..." He mumbled and looked and saw the Shizune had two other pictures with her, one of Sakura in the arm's of Itachi being strangled and trying to escape, and the other of her flung over his shoulder, being carried away, with bruises around her neck. He grabbed the picture's from a gasping Shizune's pocket and examined them carefully. After about two minutes he ran out the Hokage's door and back to his apartment to pack. About Twenty minuet's later he ran out the gates of Konoha. Naruto followed him gradually with order's from Tsunade and out on their way the two went to find Sakura.

 _I will find you Sakura and when I am there I will kill Itachi for hurting not only me but you as well that is what I vow to do._

* * *

Thank's for reading I hope that you like it it is only a second chapter, but it will be good!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and Naruto continue on their quest to find Sakura and bring her home.

"Sasuke-Teme can we take a break a want some ramen!" Naruto yelled from behind Sasuke who was running at top speed

"Dobe would you like to sit down and just wait for her to get killed off do you want to find her so that we can go home?" Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face

"Teme don't think like that Sakura-Chan is strong willed she can't die!" Naruto said with annoyance

About five hours later when it was dusk Sasuke decided that it was time to stop, and to a relieved Naruto, who immediately started to cook on-the-go ramen cups.

"Teme you wants some ramen?" a stuffed faced naruto said.

"No I am going to bed I suggest the same for you," Sasuke replied coldly

"Ok, nighty-night Teme!" Naruto yelled that could have woken somebody from the dead.

Sasuke just kept staring at the top of his tent, he tossed and turned all night not being able to get any sleep.

 _Itachi if you hurt her I will make your death worthwhile_ Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he drifted off to sleep

Sakura's Pov:

 _Ugggg where am I, my body hurts so bad I can't move the last thing I remember was fighting Itachi-_

Sakura's head jerked up and she found herself bloodied, and her cloth's ripped, and she was in a dark cell, with no light she could feel that her hands were bound, suddenly the door swung open and her eye's burned by the sudden light, so she closed them. She felt herself get lifted up onto her feet and was being dragged across the floor. She wanted to yell and scream but her lungs would not allow it.

A couple minuet's of eye hurting and pain, she was dropped to the ice cold floor.

"Well well, I am disappointed _Sakura-Chan."_

"Who the hell just said that?" She whispered

"It is me, do you not remember or is your memory fogging?"

She already hated this guy.

Suddenly and without warning, the man stepped into the light grabbed her chin and roughly kissed her on the lips, not letting go.

Sakura tried to pull away but failed miserably due to her sore muscles.

"Itachi..." She whispered as his face pulled away

"Very good, Kisame take her to my room," Itachi said in a too calm demeanor

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lung's, or at least as much as she could.

"You are going to live in my room with me until, I trust you, or you would rather stay in Kisame's room, which smell's of fish." He stated.

"Is there an option where I can just stay in a room, alone!?" She said rather furious.

"No, and plus I would like to get to know you _Sakura-Chan."_ He said with a smirk

Sakura didn't talk anymore she was done, she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, and rest, and eat, oh god she was so hungry she could eat all of Ichiraku Ramen right now! She did not pull away when Kisame pulled her to her feet, instead she followed him without any fuss.

 _Sasuke-Kun Naruto you two better be safe or whenever I get outta here I will kill you myself you if put yourselves in danger I swear I will-_

"Here is your room." Sakura's thoughts were interrupted, so she went inside with the door slammed shut behind her.

She noticed that the room was nicer than she would've thought there were two twin bed's a decent amount away from each other, and two very nice separate bathrooms.

 _ **He must have of been expecting us for a while now don't you think?** Inner Sakura commented_

 _'Maybe just a little too long..."_

 ** _We gotta get outta here before thing's get weird._**

 _'Thing's are already weird don't you think I mean, the guy took my first kiss, that was supposed to be Sasuke-Kun's, not his..._

 ** _He look's just like him, what's the difference?_**

 _'WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE! Are you insane that is the murderer of the Uchiha Clan!_

 ** _Well yeah that is obvious but he is cute_**

 _'No he is not, shut up!'_

Inner Sakura left leaving Sakura to take a look around the room, she noticed that there was a pair of clothes that looked exactly like the one's that she was wearing, then she looked in the bathroom.

 _'A Shower wouldn't hurt would it?'_

So Sakura went and took a shower, thoughts of how she would escape came to her head, but nothing more. She got out and felt a slight breeze brush against her skin, and turned around to see that there was a window, and it was wide open. "Don't even think about trying to leave." A stern voice said from behind Sakura.

She jumped out of her skin and turned around on her heel, her blood ran cold, and she turned a few shade's redder. Itachi still had a smirk on his face, she was still in a towel, but at least she was covered. "What do you want?" She questioned.

"This is actually my bathroom, your's is the other one." The smirk still on his face.

"Gomen..." She whispered as she walked passed him he grabbed her right arm and spoke into her ear.

"Do not be afraid, Sa-Ku-Ra, Sasuke will never come and get you." He said hotly in her ear, and she pulled away.

She got dressed and flopped down on her bed.

 _Sasuke-Kun..._

* * *

 _Thank's for reading this is only chapter three, so the story will go farther I promise!_

 _-lovesNaruto7_


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura lay on her bed with her arm draped over her eye's shielding the tears from falling, knowing it would make her seem weak.

A loud rumble could be heard coming from down the hall, but Sakura paid it no attention, she just wanted to go and be back in Konoha, with Naruto, and Tsunade, even but only a little bit did she want to see Sasuke, and then her door slammed open, and a dark figure appeared, and with immense speed knocked Sakura unconscious.

Sasuke's Pov:

"Naruto, hurry up already we are almost there!" Sasuke demanded

"Shut it Teme, I want to find Sakura not you, so I will stay at the pace that I think is best!" Naruto retorted

"Who said that I don't want to find her?" Sasuke asked calmly

"I know that you don't, you have been a huge pain, I know that you want to kill your brother but all Sakura wants to do is help you, not fight you, who was there when you got the curse mark, who was there when you needed comfort, She was Sasuke, Sakura-Chan has alway's been there for you, don't you see-

"I know Naruto, I am quite aware that she has always been there for me, the reason I don't care is for her safety!" Sasuke cut Naruto short, he knew that Sakura loved him, and deep down he had something for the annoying girl who would never leave him alone, but now she wasn't a little girl, she was mature not that silly little fan girl that pestered him, she was a strong capable kunoichi.

Naruto stared at Sasuke a moment and then went into fit's of laughter, on the ground, hugging his stomach, Sasuke could only make out a few words.

"Teme, loves, Sakura..." Naruto said in between laughs, at this point, Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach to stop him from laughing, the other reason was because the Uchiha had a small blush covering his cheek's.

 _Do I love her? No, she is annoying and-_

 ** _And hot_** _inner Sasuke interrupted_

 _What?_

 ** _She is hot is she not?_**

 _Go away._

 ** _I will take that as a yes_**

 _What do you want?_

 ** _I am here because I need to see if you have actual hormones or not._**

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

 ** _I will be back later, Byeeeeee..."_**

 _Annoying_

Naruto was right in Sasuke's face when he opened his eyes.

"What do you want Dobe." He said coldly

"Don't call me that and, I know the answer, I saw the blush on your face Sasuke-Teme."

Sasuke was speechless, but he managed to choke out a few words. "How do you know?"

Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder, and so Sasuke turned around to see a shadow clone Naruto, sitting in a tree, watching Sasuke, and then in a puff of smoke was gone.

"Shit.," he mumbled

"I heard that Teme.." Naruto was sent flying into a tree. Sasuke sensed a familiar chakra presence and ran toward's it.

 _Sakura..._

He jumped as fast as he could from branch to branch with a baffled Naruto behind him, and then he stopped and stared into the clearing what he saw left him cold blooded.

Sakura was on her knee's covered in her own blood, and her clothes were ripped, and someone stood in front of her, a sound ninja, with a kunai at her neck and Sakura was gasping for air, and every time she did the knife got closer to her skin.

Sasuke could not control himself, he jumped into the clearing, grabbed the man by his throat and snapped it, and dropped the body to the ground, just as Sakura fell to the ground, almost lifeless.

"Sakura!" He yelled as he ran towards her.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled behind him

Sasuke knew it would take them a couple day's to get to Konoha, but he knew of a nearby town that was perfect but the risk was that there might be shinobi that were looking for her, but she needed to be healed, so they took off towards the town.

 _Sakura don't die, please..._

* * *

Oooo cliffhanger, I made the story this way so that I would beguaranteedd to make a next chapter, please review if you want!

-lovesNaruto7


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke and Naruto continue to get Sakura to the nearest town.

* * *

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree in getting to the town faster

"Teme are we almost there?"

No response

"Teme! Answer me!"

Still no response

"Teme!"

"Shut Up Naruto!" This was not Sasuke either this was Sakura, her eye's wide open, and a vein popping from her forehead.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto knocked her out of Sasuke's arms, and onto the ground, she hit with a thud and Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head so that he would fall with her.

"Teme what was that-" Sakura punched Naruto so hard it made a cracking sound.

"Owwwwww, Sakura-Chan what was that for!?"

"For being, a dobe!" By now tears were spilling from Naruto's eyes.

"Oh shut it, plus I don't even like you," "but Hinata sure does..."

"What was that last part Sakura-Chan?"

"If you weren't so dumb you'd already know!"

"I am not dumb..." Naruto pouted.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said uneasily

Sakura turned on her heel to meet her eye's with someone's chest, she then lifted her eye's, she met cold onyx.

"Sasuke..."

 _ **Where do you think the -Kun went?**_

 _How am I to know?_

 ** _Well, talk to her._**

 _She is still beaten this can wait_

Sasuke opened his eye's only to meet emerald, not being able to break the eye contact until Naruto said that he was hungry.

"There is a lake nearby," Sasuke stated

"There is!?" Sakura exclaimed

"And hot springs." He said as if she wasn't there

"I am gonna catch so many fish!" Naruto exclaimed

"Sakura-Chan you can stay here while the men do the job-"

"What did you say?!" Sakura grabbed Naruto be the ear and dragged him to the lake spitting curses at him.

"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered as he followed Sakura and Naruto to the lake.

Two hours later

"Sakura-Chan can I have your fish?"

"Sure Naruto I am not hungry anyway..." She handed her fish over and he ate it in one bite.

"Sakura don't feed him," Sasuke said coldly.

"I am not a dog, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You sure look like one," Sasuke said plainly

"Shut it both of you!" Sakura snapped

"But Sakura-Chan-"

"No but's Naruto, you are going to kill yourself if you keep antagonizing Sasuke like that."

 ** _She still didn't use the suffix!_**

 _Shut it._

 ** _You know you miss it_**

 _No, I don't_

 ** _We will talk later and you will admit it_**

The voice disappeared

"We should rest." He stated

"Fine..." Naruto said like a child

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Sakura said.

They only had a small tent, it barely fit Naruto and Sasuke, but they had no choice there was going to be a storm you could see it. In the end, they all ended up squeezed together like sardine's in a can. Sakura in the middle, Sasuke to her right, and Naruto to her left.

In the middle of the night, Sasuke heard teeth chattering it was Naruto on the other side of the tent, shivering with a very thin blanket on him.

He tried to get up but his arms were wrapped tightly around something, he looked down and found that his right arm was wrapped tightly around Sakura's petite figure, and his left hand was in her hair.

 _ **I told you, that you liked her.**_

 _Why do you have to be here?_

 ** _Because I must make your life miserable_**

 _That is real outta line_

 ** _Admit that you like her and I will go._**

 _No_

 ** _Okay then I will keep bothering you_**

The voice left

 _Thank God_

Sasuke looked at Sakura, he didn't want to wake her up because she looked like she needed the sleep.

 _Maybe I can wake up right before her, and then move so it won't seem weird._

And with that Sasuke went back to sleep.

Sakura's Pov:

 _Why am I so warm I thought that there was supposed to be a storm tonight_

Sakura lifted her eyelids halfway and saw that her face was buried in something, she shifted her head slightly and saw that Sasuke's arms were tightly wrapped around her.

 _Oh my god is this a dream to bad that it has to end._ _I should go and wash up so that I don't look like a total mess when we get to that town._

"Kage No Busshin Jutsu" She whispered, and a shadow clone appeared and took Sakura's place in Sasuke's arm's, he shifted a bit, but that was it.

She went outside of the tent the storm died down all that was left was the slight breeze in the air. Sakura walked her way to the hot springs to clean up.

Sasuke's Pov:

 _Sakura..._

Sasuke looked down and saw 'a' Sakura not the Sakura in his arms, he squeezed and a puff of smoke appeared.

"Shit..." He got up and saw that a chakra presence was in the hot springs.

 _She must've wanted water._

 ** _Why would she want hot water?_**

 _I don't know let's find out_

Sasuke ran to the hot springs and stopped on a tree branch, down below him were Sakura's cloth's neatly folded.

 _What the hell-_

Sasuke heard a splash and looked at the hot springs covered by moonlight, but something was in the water.

Sasuke jumped off the tree branch and his eye's almost popped out of their sockets.

"What the hell-" He slapped a hand over his mouth he said that very loud.

The figure turned to face him and then started walking towards him.

 _Oh shit!_

Sasuke tried to run but his foot was caught in between two rocks.

The figure had gone to the edge of the hot spring and squeezed

"Epp!" And went up to her mouth in the water.

"Gomen Sasuke-Kun..." She choked out

Sasuke looked back to find Sakura staring at the water, then with one prick of her index finger she broke the rock's

"Arigato..." He said, it was faint but there was a blush tainted on his face. Sasuke then looked over where her clothes were, but they were nowhere to be found. He turned his whole body towards where they were. He could sense faint chakra but that was Naruto.

"Sakura you're cloth's are gone..."

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"I mean that they aren't here anymore."

"Oh, Shit.."

Sasuke took off his shirt and placed it on the outer rim of the hot springs.

"You can use this until we find your clothes." He said stoticly

"Arigato..."

They walked back in quiet, nothing but the sound of crickets.

Sasuke opened the tent to find Naruto had Sakura's clothes everywhere on him.

"Sakura Naruto stole your clothes..."

"He did what?!" She screamed, she got her clothes and figured she would give him a beating tomorrow. She curled up in the middle of the tent and pretended to go to sleep, Sasuke did the same.

"Sakura..."

"Hnnnn... What?"

Sasuke then rolled over and once again wrapped his arms around her petite figure and slowly with no objection she fell asleep.

* * *

Hello, my faithful reader's I made this chapter extra long so that maybe you would leave a review, please do!  
-lovesNaruto7


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke and Naruto are going to the village, but since Sakura is healed they figured to just get a good night's rest

"Sasuke-Teme I see the village!"

"We all do Dobe," Sasuke replied coldly

"Well let's not waste any time I want Ramen!" And with that Naruto ran in a full sprint towards the village.

"He will never change..." Sakura mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"I don't doubt that," Sasuke said to her kinda not question.

And so they walked in silence to the village.

Sasuke's Pov:

 _The Akatsuki are most definitely here..._

 ** _Then kick their asses already_**

 _Shut it, and I will!_

Sasuke could see that as they walked through the village, most people were either making out, or they were drunk.

Sasuke looked in Sakura's direction and noticed Akatsuki's chakra.

 _Dammit!_

Sasuke pinned Sakura against a wall and held his elbow where his face was, and looked at the Akatsuki member's he recognized

 _Derrida!_

Sasuke didn't speak to Sakura just pinned her there you could tell that the Chakra was closing in on their area, Then Sasuke smashed his lips into Sakura's. She was completely taken by surprise. He lifted his eyelids halfway to look at her at barely breaking the kiss said: "Follow my lead..." She obeyed she knew that this was most likely the only time that he would ever to this so she took her chance. She kissed him with just as much force and covered the Uchiha symbol with her hands so that nobody would know that it was Sasuke.

 _ **Good job buddy I knew that you could do it!**_

Then Sasuke's Inner took control, he didn't know what he was doing, he pushed harder into Sakura's mouth, and she reluctantly let him, but returned it quickly.

 _Damn she is a good actor_

 ** _Maybe she is not acting, imagine if you had her she would kiss you like this all the time!_**

 _You think so?_

 ** _I know so!_**

 _Leave me to what I want to do_

 ** _Don't screw this up, she is a good one, not like those slutty fan girls that you have._**

 _Yeah that is true_

Sasuke noticed that the chakra was walking away, but he didn't stop, neither did Sakura, they continued on what they were doing, one of his arms on her waist, the other fiddling with the tips of her pink hair. Her arm's grabbing his shirt and scrunching it, he wondered why but didn't let it bother him.

"Sasuke-Kun..." She said in between his kisses.

Then Sasuke noticed what he was doing, and stopped backed away from each other, and gave a nod showing that this was nothing and that they would forget about, even though they really wouldn't, and went to find Naruto.

Naruto was at a local Ramen stand comparing some Ramen to Ichiraku Ramens.

"Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-Chan where were you two? I thought that you had left me!"

"Naruto that is ridiculous we would never leave you," Sakura replied cooly.

She took a seat next to Naruto on his left side, and Sasuke on his right.

"SO you still didn't answer my question." They both froze, they figured that he would forget what he asked them, Sakura started to blush a little.

"Sakura-Chan why ar you blushing?" Sakura whacked him upside the head.

Abruptly Sasuke stood up, "We should get to our hotel it is getting dark and we need rest." He started to walk off in the direction of the hotel. Naruto and Sakura following shortly behind.

Sakura's Pov:

"Here is your key..." She heard the receptionist say to Sasuke.

 _I still can't believe that he kissed me!_

 ** _Well, it was about time!_**

 _Shut it, these thing's take time!_

 ** _You don't think I know that?!_**

 _Well, I am just a little surprised that was his resort to thing's!_

"Sakura-Chan, you are blushing again!" She heard Naruto yell and felt like she owed him another slap on the head.

"Owww..." He mumbled.

"Let's go Dobe..." Sasuke said passing him. Surprisingly the hotel's here were very nice compared to the town, Sasuke and Naruto shared a room, and Sakura had her own, both had balconies.

"Good night you two," Sakura said walking into her room and shutting the door very quietly. She laid down on the bed, and drifted into a daze, not fully asleep but enough to rest, Sasuke warned her that the Akatsuki were here, so she wasn't taking any chance's.

Sasuke's Pov:

 _This room is nicer than expected._ He thought

"Sasuke- Teme I call bed closest to the door!" Naruto blurted

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because it is closer to the door which leads to the kitchen in the morning!"

"Hn." He replied and took the far bed.

 _Sakura's room probably look's just like this_

 ** _So there is another bed?_**

 _There should be._

 ** _Well, what are you waiting for a signal? Go get her!_**

 _Are you insane?!_

 ** _Getting there if you don't go and at least talk to her!_**

" I am going to check on Sakura." He said plainly.

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke was gone.

 _Should I knock? No this was stupid, I should just go back to the room-_

Suddenly the door Swung open, and Sakura crashed into his chest causing him to crash into the wall, with her in his arms.

"Sakura..." He mumbled, as he gazed into her emerald gaze, that could break him if she wanted to.

"Sasuke-Kun..." They stared at each other until they both leaned in not even blinking until their lips met, and they stayed that way for a while, until an old couple passed, and whispered. "You see the young generation know's how to do it!" Said the old lady, and that's when they split apart, avoiding each other's gaze.

"Gomen.." She mumbled and started walking back across the hall to her room when Sasuke grabbed her arm and said as clear as day.

"Why are you sorry?" He turned her around so that she would look into his Onyx gaze.

"Sasuke-Kun I know that you don't want this..." She said.

"How would you know, Sa-Ku-Ra..." Sakura froze, what was he implying? Surely not-. Her thoughts were cut short by Sasuke who had molded her lips with his own, causing her to envelop the kiss and accept it no matter what, no questions asked.

Thank's again for reading I made this chapter long I hope that you like it! (Please leave a review!)

-lovesNaruto7


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke and Naruto with Sakura are at the Konoha gates

Sasuke's Pov:

"Well you two go and see the Hokage, I am getting some ramen!" Naruto said, and with that, he ran off to Icitkuru ramen.

Sakura just kept walking past all of the people who were staring, whispering and pointing she just kept her eye's fixated on the Hokage tower.

 _What the hell does she think that she is doing?!_

Sasuke ran after her, and grabbed her arm, but she snatched it away and kept walking.

"Sakura!" He yelled.

No response

"Sakura!" He tried again.

Still no Response

"Sakura! Goddammit, answer me!" He yelled with his Sharingan spinning.

Sakura swung around and punched Sasuke straight in his cheek.

"Why the Fuck do you care!" She screamed.

He had no answer, she never did this to him, she never yelled she was always so sweet, where did she go?

"You treated me like trash! I can't make you happy you above all people should know that! I can't be with you no matter how much I love you, you can't love me back..." She mumbled the last part.

Sasuke was dumbfounded, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. All he could do was stare as she walked off into the distance and nothing came out no thoughts, no noise just silence surrounded the hidden leaf village of Konoha.

Sakura's Pov:

 _Stupid Sasuke-Kun can't stay in his own god damn business!_

Sakura then knocked on the Hokage door

"come in..." She heard Tsunade say groggily.

She opened the door fairly quickly.

She looked into Tsunade's eye's and quickly Tsunade ran up to her and tackled her to the floor and was cursing at her for leaving while sobbing.

"I am sorry Tsunade-Sama..." She whispered in her ear.

"Do not be sorry... You know that you left right before your mission with Sasuke and Naruto right?" She asked questions already.

" I know we can leave as soon as you are ready.." She said getting up.

"I am disappointed that you left Sakura, you must know that all he wants is to have his old life back, he did not mean to hurt you..." She explained

"I am quite aware of this... Tsunade-Sama..." She said grudgingly

"Let me do this mission I know that I can do it!" She said back to her normal self.

"OK! Let's do it!" Tsunade said.

Sasuke's Pov:

 _I can't believe that she think's that will happen..._

 ** _Well, you are a total jackass you know..._**

 _The last person I want to hear from is you._

 ** _Just saying!_**

"Teme?" Naruto was right in Sasuke's face.

"What?" He said annoyed.

"Where is Sakura-Chan?" He asked worried.

"She went to the Hokage..." He answered.

"And?" He pushed on.

"And what?" He asked trying to lie.

"OK Teme you really are a jackass, I saw you and Sakura-Chan yesterday..."

Sasuke was frozen he could not help but feel the blush that spread across his face.

"Acctually I was watching Derida at first, but then I looked where he was heading and saw you two!"

 _What the hell..._

"Dobe...

"Yeah Teme I know... Don't worry about it I've had my fun!" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Don't hurt her Teme..." Naruto could see that Sasuke was still frozen and he put a hand on his sholder.

"Do not worry she loves you, I woulda figured that you knew she would go to the end of the galaxy and back for you, and don't make her regret it..."

Sasuke gave a respectful nod. "Arigato...Dobe."

"Well I will take it! It's not much of a thank you but it works!"

 _Thank you Naruto..._

Sakura's Pov:

 _I feel so bad about acting that way toward Sasuke-Kun... I have to make it up to him!_

Sakura ran through the village, waving at people she passed by and occasionally just running faster every step.

"Do not worry she loves... she would go to the end..." Sakura heard Naruto and stopped, there was Sasuke, and Naruto standing in the middle of a empty street. She wanted to step forward but could not, for the look that played on Sasuke's face was so painful, and sad she wanted to tell him everything was ok, but she would not step forward.

"Sasuke-Kun..." She whispered, and his head snapped up to where she was.

 _Here goes nothing!_

Sasuke's Pov:

 _Sakura..._

 _Sakura..._

 _Sakura..._

"Sakura..." The words ran through his mouth he didn't mean to say them.

"Sasuke-Kun..." She replied, and she walked forward, Sasuke was now facing her, looking into her emrald orbs. She carresed his cheek, and he let her hand slide down around his neck and soon the otehr followed, she allowed him to put his arms around her small figure. He leaned his head in allowing himself to find happiness, which he had missed so much, and to this day has missed it, but it finnaly returned when his lips made contact with her's and allowed himself to finnaly be happy.

* * *

I probalbly won't be able to write for the whole summer so don't expect anything!

-lovesNaruto7


	8. Chapter 8

Back to where we left...

Sasukes Pov:

 _No words can express how I felt..._

Team seven was currently on a mission to infiltrate a guy who hurt a mayors daughter, by sexually assaulting her.

As these thoughts came in and out of his head he didn't noticed that his eye's landed on Sakura who was currently running in front of him.

 ** _You heard what her part in this is right?_**

 _Shut it! He snapped at his inner_

 ** _You know that I am right do you remember how you snapped at the Hokage!_**

 **Flashback**

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, And Naruto Uzumaki you are all assigned to as much as I hate to admit it...A seduction mission..."

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he slammed his hands down on the desk.

"No..." He said trying at a attempt to control his anger.

"Sasuke you are not in control of this mission I am..." Sasuke turned and saw Jiyara standing right behind Sakura.

OK rephrase earlier "Hell No!" He yelled his control just went right out the window at this point.

Jiyara, and everyone froze as Sasuke walked up to Sakura and shoved her behind his back.

" .way! He yelled in the old perverts face, he turned and grabbed Sakura and slung her over his shoulder.

"No way in hell is that basturd getting his hands on **My** Sakura! He slapped his hand over his mouth and then retracted it, Uchiha's weren't supposed to regret anything they said, they were supposed to honor their words. He heard Sakura gasp at his words, Naruto had his jaw on the ground and Jiyara was drooling at the fact that he got to see Sakura's butt. Sasuke smashed in his face and told him very slowly.

"you touch her and you die..." He left him hanging and walked out of the Hokage's door with Sakura still on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-Kun what is wrong it's just a mission..." This made him even more angry, so he placed her on her feet and said as he looked into her eye's.

"You are mine and only mine, got it!" It was more of a demand than a question, so she nodded her head obediently, then not being able to stop himself from claiming what was rightfully his, he kissed Sakura hungrily. A moan escaped her mouth when he licked her lip asking for entrance. This made him want more, so when she opened her mouth he slid his tongue in not wanting to waste anytime. She kissed back with just as much want as him, Sasuke then took this as a opportunity to slide his hands under the back of her shirt, she made a sorta eek kinda sound but didn't stop him, what did was Jiyara standing right behind him, he didn't know that he was there but he got the hint when Sakura stopped and pulled away he thought that he did something wrong, then he tilted his head behind him, and found him drooling this caused him and Sakura to blush deeply.

"This is perfect inspiration for my book!" His scream echoed throughout the Hokage tower, and soon came back a incoming scream in response.

Pervy sage did you find Sasuke and Sakura!" Naruto called back running toward them followed by Tsunasde, Shizune, and Kaskashi... They all stopped at the sight before them, Sasuke's hands wandering Sakura's back both of there lips where swollen. and they both blushed even deeper.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Kami-sama..." All three of them said as if they planned it Sasuke and Sakura did not make a move they stood shocked and emmbrassment, but what made Sasuke move was naruto who slowly stepped back and ran for the exit, and yelled the second he was outside of the tower...

"Sasuke is not GAY!" He screamed, Sasuke then ran after him. "DOBE!" He yelled and punched him.

 **End Flashback**

This was going to be a long mission. He thought

I know that I said I wasn't going to update but I found that I do have some extra time!

I will do my best to update, please R&R!

-lovesNaruto7

have a good summer!


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke and Sakura arrived in the village, and it has been a few day's and after completing the mission Sasuke goes freakin' CRAZY...

Sakura's P.O.V:

 _He has not left us alone in two days!_

 _ **It's your fault!**_

 _Shut UP it is not all my fault he went AWOL and desided to go and kill every one of the guy's men!_

 _ **Yes well if you hadn't gotten mad and let that slut get all up on him this wouldn't of happened! Oh and then don't even ask me about the fact that you got jealous! And then you went and got all up on a different guy! Do you have no shame!?**_

 _Oh like you are much better!_

 ** _You are the Slut here, I on teh other hand have a protective shield I like to call 'Sakura Haruno' that protects me!_**

 _Oh you little bitch! I hate-_

"Sakura," A cold voice said from behind her, and a scream left her mouth.

"What The HELL Sasuke-Kun! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She screeched.

"I have been standing her the entire time Sakura." He replied smugly

 _I wonder if he heard our conversation?_

 ** _IDIOT!_**

"So what do you want?" She asked a little to sarcastic.

"Don't you sense them?" He questioned.

"Huh?" She sensed around her and indeed a couple people were coming.

"Itachi..." She heard Sasuke mumble.

She looked at him in hopes of a real awnser, but all she saw was Sasuke glaring at one spot in the middle of a clearing, and a couple seconds later out came Itachi and Kisami.

Sasuke lunged for Itachi only to find him appear right behind him a second later, now it was Sakura's turn, she lunged and was about to hit Itachi, but Kisami threw himself in the way making it so Kisami cashed into Itachi and they flew into a tree.

"Lokks like my cherry blossom is stronger than expected..."

 _Oh Shit..._

Sakura turned around only to see Sasuke with a huge scar and blood pooling around his face.

Sakura was mad, so mad her chakra was no longer normal it had murderous intent and she let it flow free. Now it was flying free and surrounding her. She lunged and let her mind grow blank as she attacked Itachi and Kisami with everything she had, and now she had a real reason to protect Sasuke he was going to die if she didn't do this so that left her with one option... Kill.

"Uchiha Bastard you are DEAD!" She screamed as she slammed Itachi into the ground until he stopped the earth was shaking, by the time it ended.

She looked over to Sasuke and grabbed him as she was running by he made no objection so she ran at full speed, Two hours later she stopped, out of breath, chakra, and patience. she fell to her knee's and tried her best to catch her breath, until her breath was caught in her throat when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She looked to see the man that she loved smiling.

"Huh-" was all she got out before she was picked up and slammed against a tree and was kissed passionately on the lips by her Sasuke-Kun. She then pulled out a device that was in her pocket.

"Tracking device..." She managed to get out between kisses. Sasuke picked her up bridal style, and began to run, not letting go. Sakura gradually fell into a deep sleep.

When it was dusk Sasuke stopped, and looked at the girl in his arm's.

"My Cherry blossom..." He felt like saying it she was his and only his.

Hi Thank's for reading, another chapter up!

Please feel free to R&R Thank's hope that you are enjoying you're summer I know that I am!

-lovesNaruto7


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait and I want to know what others want to hear on this!

* * *

Sasuke looked really disturbed by the time they got back to konoha, he did go through the mission but for some reason Sakura was not the least bit disturbed by anything.

 _Does that mean that she is used to doing this? Has she done this before? Why is she so ok with everything!_

Sasuke looked at the pink head of hair that seemed to bounce in front of him with every step.

"Sasuke-Kun I know whaqt you are thinking and no, I am not fine with the mission I had never done this before...and I am fine so don't worry, ok?" she turned and looked him straight in the eye with a playful expression playing on her face.

"Hn" Was his response he was still mad at Tsunade, and at Naruto and at Jiyara, mostly because Naruto had to go with his sensei to go to a nearby bathouse for 'research' as Jiyara would phrase it.

Suddenly Sakura dissapeared from his vision. His head snapped in all directions he couldn't detect any chakra.

 _Where the hell did she go?!_

Suddenly he felt a little wheight on his shoulders, he looked to his left and to his right he saw legs, he lookeed up to see the most bueatiful pair of green eye's that he had ever seen.

"Sasuke-Kun..." She said with a mischievous smile.

"What?" he questioned.

She did not give a verbal responce instead she phisically tackled him and kissed him passionetly on the lips.

"Sakura..." He managed to get out when she let his lips for a fraction of a second to get air.

"Sasuke-Kun..." She answered in response.

His hand then drifted down her back and began to rub it, with his free hand he began to rub her neck causing a moan to escape her. He then took this opportunity to let his tongue into her mouth, one of her hands came and snaked it's way around his neck.

The moment was savored as much as they wanted to keep going but the need for air was at that moment a top priority.

Sasuke looked up with hopeful eyes to see shining emeralds but was greatly mistaken, she had her eyes closed and was gasping for breath. He lifted her chin and her eyes snapped open but she was not the least bit happy she looked angry, rephrase that really angry.

"NARUTO!" She screeched, I swiveled around bringing Sakura with me, and that ended with the result of her underneath me, to which we both blushed, and Naruto was now rolling around on the ground holding his stomach laughing.

"Hahahahahahah!" Naruto repeatedly laughed and pointed at us like we were well in my opinion him but when he was little.

"Dobe..." Both me and Sakura said in sync. I was not all that bothered by our position, she didn't seem to be mad just extremly flustered which was resonable.

"Although my eyes are burning I promised Pervy-Sage to tell him what you were doing and to take a photo as proof.

"Naruto you better not-

 _ **Flash**_

"Yes, you two this is going to be the best blackmail ever I am so going to make you buy me ramen!" And with that being said he runned back to his sensei and Sasuke hoisted himself off of Sakura.

"I am sorry..." She mumbled.

 _Oh screw this lets do this I don't care!_

"I'm not..." He replied, he wasn't going to hold anything back.

Her head snapped up and he grabbed her chin and slowly moved his head forward, interlocking lips with the one and only and soon to be Uchiha Sakura.

They kissed until he broke and looked into her eye's and leaned his forehead against her's.

"My Cherry Blossom..." He stated as he looked into her eyes.

"All your's..." She replied seductively, and leaned in wanting more centimeters away from pleasure when a explosion interrupted them. Both of them turned and found Itachi again.

"I hate you..." Sasuke mumbled underneath his breath.

"She is not your's fully foolish little brother..."

"Go to Hell!" He retorted

"We will just have to see about that..." He lingered.

 _Here we go!_

* * *

I know it's kinda cheesy but I really need help with Ideas also for the Konoha High story I am thinking Shickamaru and Temari!

Please R&R!

-lovesNaruto7


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry for the wait! I have been busy with family in town and what not!

Any who... Here is the story for you chapter what 11? (Heh just kidding) But yeah here is goes!

Sasuke's Pov:

 _I am an idiot, I am an idiot, I am an idoit_

 _ **Oh it's not that Bad!**_

 _IT IS THAT BAD!_

 ** _How so?_**

 _Well for starter's I asked her to live with me, and she pretended that she didn't hear me!_

 ** _Maybe she has a good reason for not awnsering you never know..._**

 _No! I know Sakura she never, NEVER not awnser's me why dod you think she didn't awnser?_

 ** _Maybe she is just a little how you say...Weary?_**

 _Yeah right..._

 ** _Yeah, maybe that or she just doesn't know what to do, maybe she think's that you will jump her! I personally wouldn't mind!_**

 _Shut it! You know that's not going to happen, no matter how much I want it to!_

 ** _Oh cry me a River build a bridge and get over it! (Fake anime tears)_**

 _I hate You beyond belief..._

 _ **Maybe she doesn't know where to put all her thing's?**_

 _Yeah That's It..._

Sakura's Pov:

"And Where am I going to put all my stuff!" Sakura ranted.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and Temari(Who was in konoha for chunin Exams business)Were all at TenTen's house listening to Sakura Rant well except for Temari who was sleeping.

"So he actually asked you to live with him?" TenTen asked quietly in fear of facing Temair's wrath if she woke up.

"Yeah and now I don't know what to do!" Sakura screamed.

"Keep your voice down Forehead!" Ino yelled in responce."

"Speak for yourself Pig!" Sakura Scream Whispered.

"You know With that big Forehead of yours I would figure you would have a bigger brain!" Ino retorted.

"Yeah and I would think that with that huge stomach of your's you would hope to keep your reputation up to speed by eating more!" Sakura finished ending the conversation.

"You two stop!" TenTen Reprimanded.

Sakura and Ino shared a knowing look and then turned to TenTen, and pointed a accusing finger at TenTen.

"And YOU!" They said in usion.

"W-what about M-me?" Tenten Stuttered.

"What about Neji?" Sakura and Ino gave innocent face's.

"What about him?" She asked regaining her composure.

"Don't you two share a room and then when you think that Gai and Lee are asleep you cuddle and give each other kisses." Ino said making a pucking sound.

"N-n-n-n-no! We don't!" TenTen turned to Hinata who had a huge blush on her face.

"We don't do that Hinata!" TenTen then proceeded to taking her hair out, and let it cascade down her shoulder's.

 ** _Knock, knock, knock!_**

"Oh look someone's at the door I'll get it!" And before anyone could respond she ran out of the room.

They could hear in the distance, TenTen opening the door.

"Hello?" They heard TenTen.

And Then a Sharp Intake of Breath.

TenTen's Pov:

 _Stupid Ino, And Sakura! Oooh! I am so going to get them!_

TenTen ran p to the door and swung it open.

"Hello?" And then she relised who it was.

Neji

 _Shit!_

And she could see that he probably had a hard time breathing because he took in a very large amount of breath making his chest puff out a bit...His masculine chest his chiseled, and hard chest...No TenTen bad thought's! She told herself silently.

"Oh hey Neji! What's up?" She asked and then the memories of the conversation that they had no less that two minuets ago popped into her brain and she flushed a bright crimson red.

Neji then let go of the large breath but he didn't speak he just, what would be a word for this ogled? His eye's trailed up and down her body like she was meat, and he could just devour her right now.

 **Oh we would Love that!**

 _Not right now Please!_

After looking for another good two minutes she was tempted to ask him what his problem was, but she restrained, and the fact that the judgmental Neji was eyeing her made her fidget, and squirm under his gaze, so she averted her's from his face, not that it helped any.

Neji then cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him she could not help but notice the un-mistakable Blush that was placed on the Hyugaa Prodigy's face.

"Is Lady Hinata here?" He questioned.

"Oh yes!" She answered kinda in a daze.

"Hinata!" She called looking away from the door to see Hinata sprawled at the edge of a corner along with Ino and Sakura, who were grinning form ear to ear.

"What the Hell-" TenTen Started but got cut off from neji pulling her out the front door and promptly shut it tight.

"Neji what are you-" But she was cut off from talking by his lips.

 _ **Guess his Hormones final came back to him!**_

Then his eye's snapped open to reveal a startled Neji who spoke quick, short and sweet and to the point.

 _ **I hope he is like that in bed!**_

 _Shut Up!_

"LadyHinataistoreporttoherfatherandtellhimofherwhereabouts!" And then He was gone just like that.

 _ **Hell Yeah!**_

TenTen then walked back in to the living room to find a fainted Hinata, and almost dying because of lack of air Sakura and a crying Ino.

"My baby is all grown up!" Ino screamed still crying.

Sakura tried to say something but could not it just came out in little puffs and wheezes.

And Hinata didn't say anything still in the land of the fainted.

"Get out of my house you two!" She then grabbed them and threw them out the door, a still laughing Sakura, and a crying Ino out in the middle of the street.

Sasuke's Pov:

 _What the hell is that noise? Wait-_

 _I would recognize that laughter anywhere!_

 _Sakura!_

Sasuke then ran through the village streets with a smile, and dirt whirling around him, so close to what would help him with his goal, or who.

Sakura.

He found her laughing and rolling on the ground next to a crying Ino.

He smirked this has got to be good.

He walked up to her until his shadow covered her face, she stopped laughing, and her eye's snapped open.  
"Sasuke-Kun!" She screamed, but not in anger, or surpirize it was happiness.

"Hey..." He said calmly, she jumped up and hugged him. in to which he returned.

"Wanna go home?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"OK Then!" He picked her up bridal style and ran toward the Uchiha District, with Sakura enjoying the wind in her face.

And then he stopped in front of the gates taking it all in and then lurched forward into his and Sakura's new home.

"Our New Home." He stated.

"Of coarse, Sasuke-Kun..." She then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Let's Go..." And Sasuke went in, and little did Sakura know that all her stuff was already there.

 _Now To Un-Pack._

Whoo hoo Chapter Eleven finished and yes there will be a chapter twelve!

Schools almost upon us yay...

-lovesNaruto7


	12. Chapter 12

Hey to all my people who either followed, or read a story of mine, I am sorry, my life has been a wreck as of late so this, and all my other story's will be put on almost permenant hiatus, I am sorry, but if you would like you can look up my profile name on Wattpad, there you will find a story I have been working on in my spare time. I would like to thank everyone who ever read my story, and goodbye, but who knows? I might come back someday! *Giggles Creepily in corner.*


End file.
